Hydreigon vs. Kommo-o
Description When Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon with a 4x Weakness to Fairy-Types battle, who will come out on top? Intro Wiz: "Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon are usually seen as very strong." Boomstick: "But all but one of them have a shared weakness; Fairy." Wiz: "The two Pseudo-Legends battling today happen to be 4x weak to Fairy". Boomstick: "These two include Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon!" Wiz: "And Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokémon." Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!" Wiz: "And it's our job to analyze their moves, stats, and abilities to see who would win..." Boomstick: "A DEATH BATTLE!" Hydreigon Wiz: "Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon, is a Dark and Dragon type Pokémon." Boomstick: "Its only ability is Levitate, which gives Hydreigon complete immunity to all Ground-Type moves!" Wiz: "Hydreigon mostly learns Dark and Dragon Type moves via Level Up, with a few Normal Type moves as well. It has a base stat total of 600, like all other Pseudo-Legendaries, being mostly a Special Attacker". Boomstick: "Hydreigon is weak to Ice, Dragon, Bug, Fighting, and, of course, Fairy. It is also immune to Psychic, and, because of the Levitate ability mentioned earlier, Ground." Wiz: "All in all, Hydreigon is a powerful Pokémon, and the only Pseudo-Legendary with more that one Immunity". (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4Pg68UHbtDY) Kommo-o Boomstick: "Hydreigon's opponent is Kommo-o, the Dragon and Fighting Type Scaly Pokémon." Wiz: "Kommo-o's unique type combination is weak to Ice, Psychic, Dragon, Flying, and, most importantly, the 4x weakness to Fairy that got it in this battle in the first place." Boomstick: "Like Hydreigon and the other Pseudo-Legends, Kommo-o has a Base Stat Total of 600, being more defensive and physical then the special attacking Hydreigon." Wiz: "Kommo-o's abilities are Bulletproof and Soundproof, both giving immunity to different specific moves, unlike Hydreigon, who's ability gives immunity to a whole type." Boomstick: "Kommo-o mostly gets Dragon-type moves, as well as a few Normal and Fighting type moves." Wiz: "However, one of the Dragon-type moves it gets is Clanging Scales, which is its signature move." Boomstick: "Clanging Scales is a strong move, but lowers Kommo-o's Defense after use." Wiz: "Kommo-o is very strong, but will it defeat its opponent, Hydreigon?" (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x4OCTFm9BtY) Battle Wiz: "All Right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all." Boomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!" Who do you think will win? Hydreigon Kommo-o Who are you rooting for? Hydreigon! Kommo-o! -------------------------- Pokémon will talk in this Death Battle. However, they aren't really speaking, and are instead communicating to each other with their cries, and I am just translating it for you. If you don't like talking Pokémon, then leave this page. Hydreigon was rampaging around the Alola region, when suddenly, a wild Jangmo-o appeared. Hydreigon used Draco Meteor, nearly defeating the small dragon, which somehow survived. Jangmo-o called for help! ... ... ... Kommo-o appeared! Kommo-o defended the poor Jangmo-o, challenging Hydreigon. Kommo-o: "Leave that Jangmo-o alone!" Hydreigon: "Bring it on, fool!" FIGHT! Hydreigon quickly used Dragon Rush, but Kommo-o swiftly avoided the attack, causing Hydreigon to hit the ground, and then angrily fly back up. Hydreigon: "Oh, come on!" Kommo-o then used Headbutt, knocking Hydreigon back a bit. The Brutal Pokémon then attempted to use Hyper Voice, but the attack was completely blocked due to Kommo-o's Soundproof ability. Kommo: "Ha!" Hydreigon: "Why you little..." Hydreigon used Tri Attack, completely freezing Kommo-o solid. The frozen dragon tried to break out of the ice, but it was incapable of doing so. Hydreigon used Dragon Pulse, shattering the ice into pieces and launching Kommo-o out of it and right into a wall that just so happened to be right there.. Hydreigon: "Prepare to die, Kommo-o!" Hydreigon used Ice Fang, which severely injured Kommo-o, who lived and used Counter to completely counter the attack (literally), which really damaged Hydreigon. Hydreigon tried to destroy its opponent with a full force Draco Meteor, but Kommo-o was able to completely nullify the attack with its Protect. Hydreigon: "Wait, what?!" Kommo-o: "Take this!" Kommo-o launched a Focus Blast at Hydreigon, who flew above the attack and dived back down with a Zen Headbutt. Kommo-o was launched into the air, and was knocked down with Hyper Beam. Hydreigon landed on the ground, recharging, as Kommo-o used Poison Jab, striking Hydreigon across the area. Hydreigon flew back up and launched a Flash Cannon at its enemy. Kommo-o was hit, and jumped at Hydreigon, using Rock Slide. Hydreigon fell down, and Kommo-o did as well. The two charged at each other. Kommo-o used Dual Chop, striking his opponent twice with chops in rapid succession. Hydreigon used Headbutt at the same time as Kommo-o, and the two Pokémon collided, preventing either attack from landing. Kommo-o knocked Hydreigon to the ground with Ice Punch, and while Hydreigon was on the ground, it was hit with an Earthquake from Kommo-o. Hydreigon used Dragon Breath which ended up paralyzing Kommo-o. The Scaly Pokémon was just barely able to use Sky Uppercut through the paralysis. Hydreigon: "What the he-" Hydreigon was launched really high up into the sky, as Kommo-o prepared to finally end the battle. Kommo-o: "Let's finish this once and for all!" Right before Hydreigon collided with the ground, Kommo-o unleashed its most powerful Clanging Scales, nearly obliterating Hydreigon, who just barely survived the attack. Hydreigon: "I'm not done just yet!" Hydreigon decided to get right back up, ready to fight some more against Kommo-o. Kommo-o: "Actually, Hydreigon... I think you are!" Hydreigon: "Uh-oh..." Kommo-o ran head on at Hydreigon with its full force and used Close Combat, demolishing almost the entirety of Hydreigon's very existence. The Brutal Pokémon died a brutal death, as its heads flew off, and the rest of its body was torn into shreds by Kommo-o. The Scaly Pokémon looked at its opponent's remains, and after stomping on the heads, destroying all of them, walked away from the horrifying scene, as the Jangmo-o from before looked on in horror at the carnage. K.O! Kommo-o saw the horrified Jangmo-o. Kommo-o: "Sorry, kid, but I just wanted to protect you from that thing. Results Boomstick: "WOAH! That was awesome! I love it!" Wiz: "Hydreigon may have had a Speed advantage, as well as being a Special Attacker against Kommo-o's lower Special Defense, Kommo-o won mostly with a Type Advantage, with Hydreigon being weak to Kommo-o's Dragon and Fighting." Boomstick: "I guess you could say that ending was Brutal. Get it, because Hydreigon is the Brutal Pokémon?" Wiz: "The winner is Kommo-o." Next Time Boomstick: "Next Time on Death Battle!" "Pika!" '''PIKACHU VS. EMOLGA (Emolga won the poll) Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheRedRowlet's Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018